That Girl
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: [AU] [POV] "I really like this girl. Not only is she beautiful and smart, she's caring but very clueless. I want this girl. I want this girl to be my girl. No one else's" [M] [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh My Glob, I'm so excited ! Aren't you?! No? Well, doesn't matter. This story is a POV (Point Of View) meaning first person experience. Even though I'm a female, I won't be using POV as a female.

That's right, I'll be Naruto ! Weird ? So what, that's what makes it exciting. I know about men, I have a bf. So it'll be kind of fun. Plus I'm a tomboy and play a lot of hardcore video games, so that'll give me some experience as well.

Let's start my new story people. This is an AU

* * *

Summary: "I really like this girl. Not only is she beautiful and smart, she's caring but very clueless. I want this girl. I want this girl to be my girl. No one else's." Rated M for language and possible lemons

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Monday**

Its Monday. The day everyone hates with a passion. The day that everyone has to get up and go to school. The day that always seemed to go very slow.

"Today's topic is 'Chemical Reaction' and I expect at least 5 facts about the reactions of these chemicals and turned in at the end of class. I want you all to work in groups of three."

Jackpot, just the words I was looking for. I'm not that smart, so working in groups were great. I always chose my favorite two to work with: Sasuke Uchiha- he was the smart one in the group and all the girls go all googly eyes over him. I never knew what was so captivating about him. Kiba Inuzuka- he was the wild type, but he got things done.

"Alright, you heard Iruka, let's get going ladies."

That was Sakura, the annoying girl who claims she's 'in love' with Sasuke. Not like that was anything new, since all the girls pretty much said the same thing.

"Yeah ! So get the writing Pinky !"

Her friend Ino, is just as annoying. Every guy pretty much has had their ways with her, not me though, that's just down right disgusting. She used to say she was 'in love" with Sasuke, until she met my buddy Sai. They were like head over heels in love with each other.

"O-Ok, but, shouldn't we get started? Class will b-be over before you know it."

And that...

I'm not really sure who that is actually. But she was different from the rest.

I tried talking to the guys about her, but they all shrugged and said they didn't know. It was weird.

I wanted to talk to her, but for some strange reason, I chickened out. Me, Naruto Uzumaki, chickens out by trying to talk to a girl? Yeah, it was crazy.

_**beep beep**_

I had forgotten to put my phone on silent, but reluctantly, no one heard it. I took my phone out and saw that I had a text from my dad.

_Are you coming straight home after school?_

I hated when my dad never uses abbreviations, because then that means that I can't use it either, otherwise we'll have a long chat on how he didn't understand what I was trying to say.

You're probably wondering why he asked that.

Usually, I don't come straight home after school, which usually makes my mother mad. I go over to Sasuke's house and play pool with his family. Its very fun and I loose track of time and forget to even mention that I'll be late.

Once I get home, my mother will be standing there with her hair all over the place and her veins exposed. Next thing I know, I wake up with a knot on my damn head. Talk about a senior in highschool who can't even have fun. I really need to move out.

_Maybe, not sure._

I put my phone back in my pocket and noticed that the bell was going to ring any minute. Luckily, I didn't do a thing and my friends already turned the work in.

"Cha ! Finished. I'm such a smartass !" Sakura said.

"Sure, you barely did a thing ! Hinata did all the work !" Ino stammered.

So that was her name. Hinata. It was such a beautiful name. I looked over at their table and noticed how she didn't even argue back with their loud asses.

That girl is really different from the rest.

Maybe I'll try to get to know her one day.

**_beep beep_**

Curse this iPhone. I couldn't stand it. I took my phone out and saw that this time, it was a message from my mom. I didn't bother reading it, knowing that it'll be in caps and she'll give me a long message on how she's going to tear my ass up.

The last thing I need right now is a bad day.

The bell rung, and like always, everyone is so thirsty to get out the door.

I take my time to make sure I have all my belongings. As I look around, I see I'm not the only one who does this.

That girl Hinata is also taking her time as well. I couldn't help but blush at her physique.

Its hard being a man at times. Knowing that anything can make you have a boner.

I watched as she went to reach down to get her pen, and how she pushed her hair behind her ear.

I knew right then and there, that maybe, this girl, had an affect on me.

She turned around, gasped as if she didn't know someone was also still in the classroom.

"Sorry if I scared you." I told her. I really was sorry, I should've said something earlier.

"I-It's fine really, I should've checked my surroundings."

Damn how her lips were full and pink. She didn't even have any makeup on like majority of these girls. And her eyes. Her eyes were just sparkly and very odd.

I just stood there like a dumbass, scratching the back of my head. I really didn't know what to say. This girl really took my breath away from me.

She was looking confused which really took a toll on me. As she walked to the door, so did I. I guess I wanted to make sure she got out safe. Yeah, that's a dumb excuse.

As she walked, I wanted to walk beside her. I did only an Uzumaki could do.

I yelled her name.

Not only did she turn around, so did other people. I felt embarrassed.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: yay ! How was that? Was it good, really good, spectacularly good? Or just meh. I liked it. Better than my other. I'm so awesome. Follow me for more. Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Slam a cow ! Chapter 2 ! So far, my email has been buzzing me all day after I published my new story. Thanks guys ! Keep it coming ! And yes, my exclamation points and all that, I like to insert a space before I put it. To me, it's more awesome.

Okay, less chat, more Shazam. Let's begin chapter 2 !

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Monday 9:45 am**

Everyone just sort of paused and looked at me as if I was going to perform a stunt. After about four and a half minutes or so, they all began to chatter and continue walking.

I let out a sigh and turned the other way, forgetting what I was supposed to do in the first place.

As I arrived in second period, I saw her. How on earth did she get here before me? Why did I even care? Hormones I tell you.

"Yo, dobe, how's it going?"

Why is she talking to me right now?

I tried to ignore her, only to have her sit next to me.

"I know you hear me."

"How can I not hear you Sakura? I bet people all the way in the sound village can hear your loud ass."

I wasn't trying to be funny, more like, state a fact. But, apparently she thought I was trying to be funny and so did everyone else.

Everyone pretty much laughed at her. I didn't hear them. All I heard was the sweet, soft giggle coming from my left. That sweet, soft giggle was from that girl.

She was giggling and writing on her paper. I wasn't sure if she was giggling at what I said, or giggling at what she was writing on the paper in front of her.

I had gotten kind of hurt. I wanted her to laugh at what I said to Sakura. I really don't know why.

Until she looked at me.

That look, will make any man go crazy. It sent a lot of adrenaline pumping through my veins. I looked away from her rather quickly then I attended to. I hope she didn't see me do that. That'll be the last thing I want to have is for her to think I don't like her.

I look up in the front of the class to see people shoving Sakura out of the door.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BAKA !"

I was too caught up in that girl, I forgot that I even said that to Sakura.

"Sorry about the disturbance class. Next time there won't be any of that. Do I make myself clear... Naruto?"

The teacher said my name and I immediately looked up. He looked furious at me and waited for an answer.

"Yes, Mr. Jiraiya, there won't be any of that occurring today..."

He nodded and proceeded his teaching on economics.

_**beep beep**_

I keep forgetting to put my phone on vibrate.

I took me phone out my pocket and see a text from Sasuke. I couldn't help but look seldom at the text because for one, I wasn't going to read it and two, he's in the same class as myself.

I turn to face him and gave him one of my 'really' faces. He just chuckled and told me to read it. So I did.

_I seen the way u were staring at tht Hyūga chick. Do u lyk her or sumthin?_

At this point, I blushed. How would he even suspect such a thing? I didn't know how to reply so I just winged it.

_Of course not, r u blind? Y wuld I lyk her?_

I heard him laugh, I guess knowing that I sounded suspicious.

_Cuz the way u were lookin at her. C'mon dude, u kno I'm no idiot wen it comes 2 these types of things._

I just ignored that text and focused on my note taking. The constant hearing of laughs coming from Sasuke were annoying.

"Okay, I expect this homework to be on time as soon as you all come into class tomorrow. Got it?"

Everyone said yes and I'm all like what? I didn't dare to say it out loud.

The bell rings and just like always, people were scouring out of the door. Except for you know who.

This time, she was aware of my presence and smiled at me.

Damn handle needs to go away. I don't want her to see that.

"Why'd you call me earlier?" She asked, unaware of the blush rising on my cheeks.

How was I supposed to respond to that? Why did I call her? Man, I am such an idiot.

"Well, after school, my buddy Sasuke and I were going to shoot some pool, I wanted to invite you also."

As you can see, I suck at talking to a girl.

She smiled again.

"Um, sure, but I don't know where your buddy lives."

How didn't she know where Sasuke lives? Everyone knows where he lives.

"And I also don't know how to play pool, do I just bring a volleyball or something?"

She's kidding right? Pool isn't something you swim in.

Me not saying anything back made it worse for her. And so I had to break the awkward silence.

"Haha, no silly, pool is a table game. And don't worry, meet me at the library after school, that's pretty much where me and Sasuke meet up, and we'll go to his house from there."

I really hope I didn't sound stupid, because she was still looking a bit confused.

"O-Ok I will... Um..."

She didn't even know my name. But, then again I didn't know hers earlier.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki is my name."

"OK Naruto-kun, I'll meet you there after school. And my name is Hinata Hyūga."

She walked out the class, looking sexy as ever with her swaying hips.

Kun, she said kun at the end of my name. Kind of goofy of me to get excited over.

"Jiraiya approves."

I jumped at the voice of my teacher. Was he there the whole time?

He was such a perv.

I looked at him and saw how he was wiping the blood from his nose. I shook my head and proceeded to leave the classroom. What did he exactly mean by that?

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: Ok I did what most of you said and you said update. There goes your chapter but don't expect so much from me. Grrr. Please review and follow for more hehe. Bye !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All out of Adventure Time sayings. So let me just say that this is the third chapter wow. I'm an awesome author. Ehem where were we? Ah yes I remember. Chapter 3 starts now !

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Monday Afternoon**

Its the afternoon, so you know what that means? No? Jeez do I have to explain everything? Afternoon means its lunch time. Don't give me any 'oh's' now. Sheesh.

Lunch is pretty lame though. You eat the same shit every single day. Plus, the food is never hot. Makes me wonder how they even cook food, and don't bother to even make sure its cooked all the way through. I one time ate pizza that looked whiter than Sai and that's a shame.

I stepped in line and once again, my eyes caught her. She was talking to this guy. A guy with no eyebrows. Well, it seemed like he was talking to her and she wasn't interested. She was just being nice by not trying to ignore him.

Hope that's not what she was doing to me. I wanted to go over there and tell him to back off. But, I knew that wasn't smart considering the fact that maybe people would think I had feelings for the girl.

My legs seemed to do all the talking though. Not to mention all the smacking of the lips from people since I was cutting them in line. I finally managed to get somewhat next to her. And I was able to listen in on what that guy was saying.

"So, sweet lips, you coming or not?" The guy with no eyebrows said to the girl.

"N-No I'm sorry. That's not the kind of thing I like."

What exactly did he ask her to come to? I wasn't sure, but I definitely wanted to find out.

"It'll be quick, and you won't feel a thing."

I was getting angry at this guy. He just couldn't take a hint that Hinata wasn't that type of girl. Whatever he was asking her to do, she didn't want to do it.

She grabbed her lunch rather quickly and went to sit down next to Ino, Sakura, and this girl with two buns in her head.

I grabbed my lunch as well and sat down next to Sasuke and Kiba.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto Hyūga." Kiba mocked.

"What are you talking about? That makes no sense." I said as I took a bite of my cheeseburger.

"Sure. Sasuke told me how you have a thing for that Hyūga chick over there."

Sasuke could never keep his mouth closed for nothing. Even if his life depended on it.

"I don't like her like that. I just like how she's different from the rest."

The look these guys gave me made me want to throw my lunch at them.

"Uh-huh whatever you say. But, you still coming to the pool game after school?" Sasuke said taking a swig of his milk.

"Yeah about that. I invited... Hinata... To...come...as well..."

It was hard for me to get the words out.

"Whoahoho ! I thought you didn't like her !" Kiba said chugging down his meatball sub.

Sasuke just did his signature smirk and continued drinking his milk.

"That's fine." He finally said.

"Just make sure you guys don't be kissing in front of me."

"She's not my girlfriend Sasuke !"

"No need to deny her Naruto. I mean, she's hot." Kiba said getting up to throw his tray away.

All I could do at this point was blush. That just made things much more worse for me.

I got up to throw my lunch away as well, not even finishing it. That was a first for me. I always eat my lunch. It just made things even more complicated than it needed to be.

After lunch, I went to my locker. Sasuke followed me, mocking me along the way saying how she'll freak out and dump me if I keep denying our relationship.

"For the last time, we're not together."

I opened my locker to grab my book bag. The day was almost over. I had one last class to go to. I always hated my last class.

As I closed my locker, there she was; opening hers. Her locker was right next to mines. How could this day get any more complicated? Well, it just did.

"Hey Hinata."

I really don't know what made me speak to her.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

Forgetting Sasuke was behind me, I heard him snicker.

"Uh, Hinata, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Hinata."

"Your girlfriend *cough*"

"Oh, so that's your buddy Sasuke?" She said.

I was glad she didn't hear that smartass remark Sasuke just pulled.

"Yeah, this is my buddy."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke. Naruto-kun told me you have a pool party and he invited me."

"Yeah I do. I didn't realize that _Naruto-kun_ invited anyone."

Was all that even necessary? Did he really have to mock my name like that?

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I won't come."

"I honestly don't care. It'll be fun with a girl there I guess. But, see you later Hinata, bye_ Naruto-kun_, don't want to be late for class."

Sasuke walked off and winked at me. How bad I wanted to punch his ass in the nose.

"Well, I guess we both should be going to class."

"Yeah, but Hinata, can I ask you something?"

What was I thinking? Did I seriously just ask her if I could ask her a question? I really hope I don't screw this up.

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: cliffhanger eh? Sorry. But what's the question my man... I mean, Naruto wanted to ask Hinata? Well, I know of course you don't know. Follow me for more because there will definitely be more. Review and favorite ! Thanks and I'll write it soon.

P.S. I make up random times so whatever time it is, it isn't the actually time where I live. Bye !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, the fourth chapter. I'm awesome to keep it coming like this. My smartass has a lot of ideas in my head for this one. Let me not jinx myself and I'll end up not having any ideas.

Well, let's continue shall we ?

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Monday Mid Afternoon**

I honestly didn't know what I wanted to ask her. She was standing there, patiently waiting for me to say something.

"Where should you two be?"

Saved.

"Uh, we should be in physics."

"Well, what are you waiting for, the late bell will ring any minute."

I never did like Anko, she was the security guard in this part of the hall.

Hinata and I were walking and to think I was saved.

"What were you going to ask me Naruto-kun?"

"I wanted to ask you...what was that guy telling you to go at lunch today?"

Bingo, good comeback.

She looked rather surprised by the question.

"You don't have to answer it."

"Well, I trust you so I'll tell you what that jerk said. But promise you won't tell anyone."

I promised her I wouldn't. I'm not too good at keeping promises, but I'll definitely keep a promise when it comes to her.

"Well, he asked me to come to an orgy party after school with him."

I winced.

The thought of this girl going to an orgy party, made me clench my fists.

"You promise you won't tell?"

"I won't. I promise. But, one thing I can't keep a promise on, is hurting that guy."

I walked into class rather angry. Not only did I hate this class due to Ms. Tsunade's teaching efforts, but that guy is in my class as well.

I sat down next to Sasuke, trying hard not to tell him.

We tell each other everything.

But, for her, I promised. And I never go back on my word to the people I care about..

Whoa, pause for a sec. Did I just say care about?

I don't actually care about that girl do I?

I seriously need some ramen to clear my head.

**_beep beep_**

"Ehem."

Well, there goes my ego. Its about time someone heard my phone.

"I'll put it on silent Ms. Tsunade."

"You read my mind Uzumaki."

Instead of putting it on silent, I turned it off. I don't understand why Sasuke keeps texting me if we have every class together and sit next to each other.

"Yo," he whispered to me.

"Why'd you ignore my text by turning your phone off ?

"What is it Sasuke ?" I whispered back.

"What's the matter with you? You're looking sort of glum."

I waved him off.

I really didn't have time to explain.

"She didn't dump you did she ?"

For some strange reason I didn't even know I yelled, but I did.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, HINATA ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND !"

Yikes.

So many faces turned towards me.

I couldn't stand it.

I left.

What would Hinata say to that explosion? Would she even want to go to the pool game? Did I even want to go to the pool game?

So many questions and not enough answers.

I grabbed my shit out my locker and headed towards the exit.

I didn't even realize that a pair of soft hands grabbed my muscular arms until I turned to put my book bag on and slipped.

I heard the faint gasp as we fell.

"Dammit." I cursed to myself.

I looked down to see that girl.

Why did she follow me?

"Shit, are you okay?"

I didn't mean to curse, but I can be a little stupid.

She stared at me for a while, and so I stared at her back.

Lost is the word.

I felt so lost in her lavender eyes.

"A-Are you okay?" She finally spoke out of those luscious lips.

I wanted to get up. I wanted to roll over and take her with me, but I couldn't. The softness that was pressed against my chest, kept me there.

Who would've thought she had so much under her uniform?

"Naruto-kun?"

Is she feeling me too? Can she feel the abs underneath me? The thought made me blush. She still didn't notice the redness on my cheeks. I have never felt this way with any girl.

"Yes, Hinata?" I whispered that time. Trying to add more to the moment.

"You're crushing me."

Fuck.

I should've known.

How could I have been so stupid to think that she was feeling me, too?

"I'm so sorry !"

I said that quicker than I wanted to.

I helped her up as I got up and dusted her off.

This time, I caught her blush.

"Its okay really."

She wasn't mad?

Why was I so shocked?

I was outside alone, and this girl followed me. Why did she follow me?

"Hinata, why'd you follow me out here?"

I really needed to know.

"You seemed hurt and I wanted to comfort you."

There goes my heart.

"I'm okay, you didn't need to do that."

"Naruto-kun?"

I swear, any minute now, those lips of hers will soon be devoured by mines.

"Yeah, Hinata?"

"Do you like me ?"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: cruel much? So what. Haha. Follow me for more and please review. Selfie time.

:D

:P

:O

Haha bye !


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: new chapter ! Um don't really know what to say in this note. But let's begin.

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Monday 3:15 PM**

Did she really just ask me that? How am I supposed to respond?

I guess this is the part where you people call me a baka.

"No, I don't like you, I mean, yeah I, no I don't, arrrgh !"

It was such a trick question.

She looked more hurt than confused.

Could it be that this girl likes me, too?

Wait...too?

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, so silly of me to ask."

"Yeah, why'd you ask me such a dumb question? I mean I like you, but I don't like you, like you, but I do like you. Does that make sense?"

What on earth was I talking about? Of course I like Hinata.

Wait... I do ?!

"Naruto-kun, I"

**RING**

"WHOO ! DAY IS FINALLY OVER !" Kiba yelled.

Great, right when she was about to say something. The bell rings and out comes all the students.

I see Sasuke and he walks up to me.

"Sorry for teasing you like that."

"Save it Sasuke, Hinata was about to tell me something."

"So, now you're imagining her?"

I was confused at what he said so I shrugged him off, focusing my gaze back to Hinata who seemed to not be there.

Was I really imagining her?

"Seems to me, there won't be any guests at the pool party tonight."

I couldn't really hear him. I was checking my surroundings for her.

I finally spotted her, she was so far away.

I ran.

"Hinata !"

I yelled her name. She didn't bother turning around. I know she heard me.

I grabbed her by her arm and looked at her.

Why did she look so hurt?

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming to the pool party?"

How dumb can I be? Obviously this girl was hurt, and wasn't even thinking about the pool. But, my dumb ass was too focused on the game.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I have to study for tomorrow's Econ test."

This time I felt hurt.

What was really wrong? Was it something I said?

"Yo, Naruto, you coming or what?"

She looked at me.

Oh how I just wanted to hug her.

I turned and looked at Sasuke who was standing there waiting for me to reply.

"No, I can't Sasuke. I have to walk Hinata home."

She gasped.

"Fine, whatever, but if you change your mind, just text me."

I nodded and turned to meet her eyes.

She looked... Happy.

I was nervous, did I really just give up an offer to a pool game to walk a girl home?

Yeah, I sure did.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, I don't need to be walked home."

"I want to make sure you're safe, I don't want to see that no eye brows having jerk around you."

Maybe that sounded like a flirt, but I really didn't care.

As we walked, it sort of took forever.

To say her house was huge, would be an understatement.

As we approached her front door, I expected her to go straight in, but she turned around.

"Arigatō, Naruto-kun."

"Its nothing Hinata."

She smiled.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

I moved closer to her, wanting to kiss her.

I thought I was going to get a slap from her but boy was I wrong.

She moved closer as well.

This can't be happening.

As she closed her eyes, I knew that this was definitely happening.

I reached down, only to raise my hand up and take something out of her hair.

"You had this in your hair Hinata."

She opened her eyes and had the most deepest blush I've ever seen.

"A-Arigatō Naruto-kun, I didn't know."

She was looking at the ground rather than my face.

I felt like such an idiot to chicken out on kissing a girl that was beautiful. Why did I take something out of her hair that wasn't even in her hair?

How dumb can I get?

"You're welcome Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow."

She didn't say bye. She just went into her house and closed the door.

I felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

Kami knows how much I wanted her.

I want her?

No, its probably just hormones.

But even I knew that was a lie.

On my way walking to Sasuke's house, I made a U-Turn and went in the direction of my house.

I wasn't in the mood to shoot some pool tonight.

I stepped into the house and smelled the sweet aroma of ramen lingering in the air.

I wasn't feeling the mood of ramen either.

Was I really going to let this affect me?

Yes, I was.

"You're home early for the first time."

My mother was cleaning the table off while my dad was slumped on the couch.

"Yeah, I read your text and felt bad." I lied.

"Good."

My dad always had to cosign.

I just walked past the kitchen and went to the stairs.

"You're not going to eat? I made your favorite, crab and sea cucumber ramen."

It sounded so good, but I just wasn't feeling it.

"No, but thanks mom. I really appreciate it."

I walked up the stairs and went into my room.

"What was that all about?" Kushina said.

"I don't know, but I'll take the ramen." Minato said as he hopped off the couch.

"You sit your ass back down, this is for Naruto. I'll pack it up for him to take tomorrow. You know how that boy is always complaining about that school lunch."

The smile that was planted on Minato's face disappeared as he went to go back on the couch.

* * *

How could I have been so stupid?

I finally admit that I like this girl.

Not only is she beautiful and smart, she's caring but very clueless. I want this girl. I want this girl to be my girl. No one else's.

I slumped into my pillow, contemplating on how I would fix this with her.

You won't believe this but, I Naruto Uzumaki, began to cry.

I feel like such a loser and a lame to cry over a girl.

But this isn't just any girl.

This is Hinata Hyūga.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: there goes that confession. Review. Selfie time

:D

:P

:O


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yosh ! Chapter 6 ! Let's get started !

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Tuesday**

I watched her.

She grabbed my arm and looked at me.

"Naruto-kun," she whispered in my ear.

"Hinata." I whispered back as she came closer to me.

"Naruto-kun I,"

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Who uses clocks anymore when you have a phone?

"WAKE UP !"

The sound of my mother screaming on her way upstairs, made me spring up and sit on my bed.

I scratched the back of my head and couldn't believe that I had actually had a dream about Hinata.

"Rise and shine."

She came in my room, and jumped.

"Whoa didn't expect you to be up already. I was getting ready to burn your eyes with the opening of the curtains."

My mom always had to find a way to hurt me.

I just got up and went into the bathroom. I really wasn't in the mood to go to school today.

"You alright honey?"

My mother almost always knows what's wrong with me.

"Yeah, just still a little tired." I lied.

Luckily for me, she believed it.

"Too bad, it's time to get ready for school, so either you wake yourself up or I wake you up."

She scares me sometimes. One time, her version of waking me up, is by dumping me in the bath tub filled with cold water.

I didn't want that.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, I packed your ramen and you have breakfast on the table."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

"Alright, I'm leaving out !"

"Wait, son." My dad said.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Will you be coming straight home after school?"

Jeez, he always asks me the same question everyday.

"Maybe dad, but why do you always ask me the same question?"

"Well, son, I know what its like."

What is my dad talking about? Know what's _what_ like?

"You're a man now son, and men can't really control themselves. If you're having sex, just tell me, I'll understand. I've been there with your mother at your age."

"Ew dad what the fuck, I'm not having sex. And the last thing I want to hear is about you and mom doing it."

Okay, now that was weird.

"Oh, well, I just needed to know. And watch your mouth there son."

"Dad, you said it yourself, I'm a man."

He opened his mouth to reply, only to close it.

I shook my head and walked out the door.

That was the weirdest short conversation I've ever had with my dad.

I mean yeah I think about sex, and would like to know what it feels like, but I'm too afraid. I want to have it with the right girl.

Speaking of girl, I wonder how's Hinata.

I'm such an idiot to even think about her. She probably hates me.

Today is Tuesday. The day after Monday. The day that is pretty much smoother than Monday's.

* * *

First period with Mr. Iruka was always boring. He always had us do projects; the best part of it was working in groups.

"I want you all to work in groups of two this time. Today we'll be dissecting a pig."

The constant _ew's_ and _cool_ were coming from everyone.

I didn't say anything.

"Yo, Naruto, I'm working with Kiba, since you didn't come yesterday." Sasuke said with a smirk.

I had forgotten all about that pool party. My mind was too fixated on that girl.

I shrugged.

I guess I will be working by myself.

* * *

Great.

I had no idea what the hell I was doing.

I'm not sure if he said intestine or in test time.

I was literally poking the pig.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

I turned and saw her.

The blush on her cheeks, her hair in a ponytail, and she had her goggles on along with her gloves and scalpel.

She isn't mad at me from yesterday is she?

She must know I have no experience with females whatsoever.

"Hey Hinata,"

That's all I could say. Her beauty was just captivating.

"I don't have a partner."

She said as I watched her lips.

"Oh, that sucks."

Really? Did I just really say that?

She laughed as she went next to me, dissecting every part so perfectly.

All I could do was watch. Watch as those elegant hands worked.

"Finished." She said.

I was in shock. She didn't even need Mr. Iruka to tell us what to dissect. This girl was smart. Even smarter than Sasuke. I never thought I'd say that.

**Tuesday Afternoon**

Lunchtime. My favorite class ever.

I know it isn't a class but, who cares.

I took my ramen out of my book bag and began to slurp it down.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

I looked up, slurped the remainder of the ramen that was hanging from my lips, and saw her.

Her hair was back down, and she was standing there with her tray.

Did she want to sit down with me? Why is she even talking to me after what I did to her yesterday?

This girl must really have a kind heart, or maybe she's planning something. I need to find out.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"I...uh..well...I..um..."

Why is she stuttering all of a sudden?

"You what? C'mon, what is it?"

"Can I sit here...with you?"

I choked.

She must have something up her sleeve.

Why'd she want to sit with me and not with her friends?

"Sorry about that, uh, sure, there aren't any assigned seats here."

She sat down. A little closer to me than I thought.

"Say, Hinata?"

I couldn't take it, I had to find out what the hell is going on.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

Okay, now I admit, that sounded very harsh. I'm not good with words.

She look startled.

I didn't mean to say it like that. If only I would've said that.

"You don't want me to talk to you?"

Saved.

"Its not that I don't want you to, I just want to know why, after the way I treated you so bad yesterday."

I finally managed to say it without any problems.

She looked relieved.

"I'm not worried about that Naruto-kun, I knew you didn't mean it. Um, by the way, is the pool party still available?"

To say that I was happy would be an understatement. This girl is definitely different.

"I'll have to check in with my buddy Sasuke."

"It'll be alright if it isn't. We could always go over my house to study."

_Study_?

What exactly did she mean by _study_?

I never study.

It could only mean one thing.

And one thing only.

Dammit, how I wished I didn't have that conversation with my dad this morning.

"Uh, yeah we could study, that's more important than pool right?"

I couldn't believe what I was actually saying. Even if it is sex, why was I in a rush? I wanted to wait for that special girl. Could Hinata be that girl?

No, she couldn't be.

I always lie to myself.

She could be.

But I honestly don't think she's like that. Maybe I should start thinking with my head instead of my...

"Oh alright, well, after school, okay?"

I stopped my perverted thoughts and nodded.

**Tuesday Mid Afternoon**

Its last period and I'm nervous.

What does _study_ actually mean?

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was so into her work.

I gave a note to the girl with the weird buns in her head to give to Hinata.

I put my head down in embarrassment as I saw her open up the note.

_Hey Hinata, Naruto here, can't wait to meet you after school. But uh, here's my num just in case something comes up._

I know that all I had to do was just give her my number without a shitty excuse, but I wanted to be on the safe side.

I felt bun bun tap my shoulder.

I took the note and opened it.

_Okay, thanks. No need to beat around the bush Naruto-kun, you could've just gave it to me. But here is mine._

I blushed.

This girl is just too smart.

I took my phone out and typed her number in and inserted her name.

I wanted to give her a different name, but the thought made me blush more.

I am really liking this girl.

**Tuesday 3:15 PM**

The bell will ring in five minutes and I'm sweating.

"Class, don't forget to study for the final exams tomorrow."

Thank you Ms. Tsunade. Now I can relax. Hinata must wanted to study for the final exams.

**RING**

YAHOO ! FINALLY !

Kiba always get excited at the end of the day. He's been doing that since freshman year.

Everyone scattered out of the class like roaches when the light cuts on.

I took my time like always and realized that this time she wasn't in here with me.

I sighed, knowing it was too good to be true.

As I left out the class and out the exit, there she was, waiting.

"I noticed you weren't in the class with me this time." I told her as I walked down the steps.

"So, you be watching me Naruto-kun?"

Dammit.

"What? No. I don't."

She smiled.

Why does she always smile? Why is it you could never make this girl mad? Then again, why was I trying to?

"We should get going Hinata."

She nodded and began to walk. I followed and it was just so awkwardly silent.

"Ano, Naruto-kun?"

Finally, the silence has been broken.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Whatever she wanted to say, she didn't say it.

"Nothing."

Weird.

I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

I nudged her arm.

"What is it?"

She giggled.

That giggle was like music to my ears.

"I said its nothing."

"Tell me."

I really enjoyed making her talk. It was sort of fun.

"Well, I."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: Whoa let me stop. I was on the verge of not stopping. Don't want that to happen. Gotta save my ideas. Review please and follow me for more. Selfie time.

:D

:P

:O


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was on a roll yesterday. I fell asleep, so I didn't write one. Hm, I want to thank: **starfirexrin, timepatrolgoku, nhalltheway, aaalliswell, cupcakefan12, rose tiger and twiluvergaga as well as some of my guest reviewers **for the positive reviews. Thanks ! Okay lets begin chapter 7 !

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Tuesday Evening**

"Well, I,"

"You what?"

This was killing me. What did she have to say?

"I, um,"

"What, Hinata? Tell me."

"I can't wait to study !"

WHAT ! ARE YOU SERIOUS ?

"Oh, yeah, me either."

That's not what I wanted to say. I wanted to say really Hinata? You know as well as I do, that that isn't what you actually wanted to say.

But, I didn't say a word.

Great.

That awkward silence again.

"Well, here we are Naruto-kun,"

"Uh,"

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? You don't want to study?"

I've never actually been alone with a girl before. I was so nervous.

"Well, is this sort of thing okay with your parents? I don't want you to get into trouble."

She just walked into the house and gestured for me to come in. I hesitated at first, but I slowly walked into her house.

I had to admit, this house was spectacularly beautiful.

"Follow me,"

I wasn't sure if she meant it in a sexy way or as in follow me to show me around sort of way.

I didn't care, either way would've been fine by me.

I followed her into a bedroom filled with lilac and white colors. My first guess was that this was her room.

"This is my room Naruto-kun, feel free to make yourself at home, I'll be back."

Well, my guess was right.

This room was huge for only one person. Not to mention the queen sized bed. Its no fair that a girl as small as Hinata gets a huge bed and I'm stuck dealing with a twin sized.

I sighed and took my book bag off my back and jumped in her bed. It was surprisingly soft than I thought it would be.

I felt something smooth and cold hit the back of my head.

I raised up and saw something orange underneath her pillow.

I let the curiosity get the best of me.

I moved the pillow, and underneath was a small orange book, decorated with different shades of purple.

I never seen a book so small. Yet again, I've never seen a book without a title.

It was a weird book.

I opened it.

On the front part of the book had a cursive writing.

_xoxo My Diary xoxo_

I didn't know what the_ xoxo's_ meant, but I wanted to find out.

I was searching for at least a name, indicating who wrote a book called _My Diary_ but, I couldn't find one.

I went onto the next page at least hoping to find it there, but it wasn't.

On that page was a drawing of hearts in different sizes.

They were nicely drawn, I'll tell you that.

I went onto the next, thinking maybe this was an art book.

What was on the next page took my breath away.

_Dear Diary,_

_I met this boy today at school, he was very...cute. His eyes were as big as the moon, and his hair was as bright as the sun. He was very nice to me, and very clumsy. Sort of silly of me to even talk about him in my diary when I can simply tell him upfront. He invited me to a party, I was nervous at first, but I accepted. He's very clueless, but then again, I am too._

_Love, Hinata_

Wait?

Hinata?

This is Hinata's diary?

Who exactly was she talking about in this book?

I heard foot steps and placed the book back under the pillow. I had a lot of serious thinking to do.

She came back into the room, carrying a tray filled with snacks.

"I made these for you- I mean us."

She must really think I'm stupid.

She knows damn well she really made those for me.

I smiled at her and nodded.

I had to find out who exactly she was referring to in that book. I'll just have to take it when she isn't looking.

"Well, lets get started."

"Hinata, my dad texted me, he wants me home."

I had to lie.

Did I really?

"Oh,"

Shit, she looks hurt again.

"Well, make sure you study then. I would hate for you to fail."

Why does she care?

"Thanks Hinata."

When she turned, I grabbed the book, putting it in my book bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata."

I turned to leave, only to feel those hands on my arms.

"Hinata, whats wrong?"

"Naruto-kun..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: I was about to keep going again. What will happen next? You don't know? Well, I do. So follow for more and leave a review. Selfie time.

:D

:P

:O


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry, I didn't know the last one was so short. Ok, I'll try to make this one longer. To **jocey528** I'm sorry but I love cliffhangers haha ! Lets start chapter 8 !

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Tuesday Night**

"Naruto-kun.."

This girl, I swear, did she have any idea what she was doing to me?

"Yeah, whats wrong?"

"Please be safe."

Dammit Hinata ! Why ? Can't you see in those eyes of yours that I love you ?!

Wait.

What did I just say?

I don't love this girl do I?

I stared at her, I guess me not saying anything scared her.

I have to do this. I just have to.

"Hinata,"

What was I thinking? Why exactly did I call her name?

"Yes ?"

"Hinata, I'll be okay, I promise."

I'm such a lame.

She smiled.

Dammit.

I touched her hair. I really don't know why I did, it sent blood rushing through my veins as well as my..

"Whats wrong? I have something in my hair again?"

I immediately released her hair from my hand. Fucking retard I am.

She obviously couldn't take a hint.

"No, this time, your hair is just right."

I touched her cheek this time, hoping she'll realize what I actually wanted to do.

"I have something there then?"

I gave up.

She's so clueless.

Maybe there was another guy she liked.

That thought made me flinch.

I honestly admit that I don't want to see this girl with someone else.

Why? Why did I all of a sudden care?

"Hinata, I like you."

I don't know where that came from, it just slipped.

Fortunately, I was talking to the door that was in my face.

We had already said our goodbyes but, my dumb ass waited until the door was closed to confess. How much more dumb could I possibly get?

**Wednesday Morning**

I was already halfway out the door and once again, stopped by my dad.

"Dad, I am not entirely sure if I'll be home early tonight, and I'm not having sex.

My dad just turned around and went back to sitting on the couch.

Jeez, he was always so weird.

* * *

"Alright, you may all begin testing."

I jumped a little in my seat.

Test?

Dammit, I forgot to study !

"Psst, Sasuke," I whispered staring at the front to make sure Mr. Iruka didn't see me.

"I forgot to study, lend me a hand here will ya?"

"I told you to study Naruto-kun."

I heard a feminine voice whisper back to me.

I quickly turned to my right and she was there.

"Hinata,"

"Uzumaki Naruto, is there something you would like to share with the class instead of Hinata?" Iruka said to me.

"No, sir I don't."

"Then be quiet and get to testing."

I blushed.

Did he really have to say Hinata's name?

Why was I even getting worked up over this girl? She probably only thinks of me as a friend.

That thought, made my heart feel like it was being stitched up.

"Naruto-kun,"

I turned and she was handing me a paper.

I made sure Iruka wasn't looking and I quickly grabbed it.

I thought it was a note, thinking maybe she would tell me she likes me.

But, it was just the answers to the test.

Why was I hurt over this also?

"Naruto is cheating Mr. Iruka !"

I turned to my left and saw Sakura pointing at me.

"I told you you'd pay for what you said to me ! Cha !"

That bitch.

"Uzumaki Naruto, come up here please."

I got up and swiftly tucked the paper into Hinata's book bag that was open behind her chair.

"Yes, Mr. Iruka?"

"Were you cheating like Miss Haruno said you were?"

"No, Mr. Iruka, Sakura just has this thing of getting a lot of attention. As you can see, my paper is blank sir."

He took my paper out of my hands.

He stared at Sakura whose mouth was open and eyes were full of rage.

"HE'S LYING ! I SAW HIM TAKE IT FROM HINATA !"

"Is that true, Miss Hyuga?" He asked Hinata.

I turned around and looked at her.

I knew I was busted.

She's friends with Sakura, and I really think she doesn't like me either.

"No, that's not true."

This time, my mouth was open.

Did she just really lie for me?

"WHAT ? HINATA DO YOU HAVE AMNESIA OR SOMETHING ?!"

"Miss Haruno, see me after class. Uzumaki, please go back to your seat."

I nodded and went to my seat, secretly sticking my tongue out at Sakura who was furious.

I felt like maybe, Hinata likes me too.

Hinata looked at me and smiled and handed me her paper.

I declined, telling her I can do this on my own.

She said okay.

Good job Uzumaki. You've just received the** Number 1 Idiot Award.**

I knew damn well, that I didn't know shit.

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Yes, lunchtime.

Sasuke wasn't here today, that was weird.

I went to sit down and I see that guy with no eye brows trying to talk to my girl again.

.

.

.

.

My girl?

I need to slow down.

Hinata isn't my girl.

I wanted her to be.

I placed my tray down at the table where Kiba was sitting and went over there.

"Is there a problem?"

I'm no good with words.

"Can I help you blondie?"

Who did this guy think he was?

"Naruto-kun, sweetie, lets go sit down and eat."

Sweetie?

Did she call me sweetie?

I knew what she was trying to do, so I played along.

"Wait, this is the guy you said was your boyfriend?" The guy with no eye brows said.

Hinata said I was her boyfriend?

He started to laugh.

"Yeah, so I suggest you leave my girl alone, or we'll have some serious issues."

I was enjoying this.

Hinata looked at me.

I grabbed her waist, just so this guy could back off.

He did.

On his way walking off, he stuck his finger up at me.

Hinata must've knew that triggered me, because she grabbed my arm.

"Ignore him, thanks for coming by my side."

I smiled at her.

I wanted to always be by her side.

I kissed her forehead.

She looked at me.

I couldn't believe I did that.

"Naruto-kun, he's gone already."

Great.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: I hope this was longer. Thanks for reading. Cliff hangers rock don't you think? Selfie

:D

:P

:O


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi ! New chapter ! I bet you're excited as well as I am ! No ? Eh, whatever. It starts now !

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Wednesday Mid Afternoon**

Hurt.

Hurt is the word to describe how I felt at lunch today. Once again, I didn't even eat my lunch and I was starving.

Somehow, this girl just couldn't figure out how I felt.

Yet again, why was I trying to make her figure it out when I can simply tell her?

Because I suck at talking to girls.

_**beep beep**_

Damn phone, I could of sworn I put it on vibrate.

I took my phone out, glad that Ms. Tsunade didn't hear it this time.

I saw that it was a message from Sasuke. Just the guy I wanted to talk to.

_Yo, dobe, sorry I'm not at skool 2day, I'll b at hme if u need meh, laterz._

Dobe?

He hasn't called me that since we were in 6th grade. I swear, something must be up.

I didn't text him back, knowing he wouldn't bother reading it nor respond to it.

I made sure I put my phone on vibrate because Ms. Tsunade is one of those teachers that will confiscate your phone and won't give it back until a parent is up here to get it.

Last time that happened, my parents never came and I had to end up getting a new phone. Didn't matter to me, that phone sucked ass anyway.

Today just wasn't a good day. Not like they were days ago.

I wanted to desperately talk to Hinata about my feelings, but the thought that she wrote about some other guy in her diary, made my heart ache.

I knew I was wrong for taking it, so I told myself to return it to her.

But, I realized that probably won't be a good idea, she'll probably be like;_ how the hell did he get this_ and never ever talk to me for being a thief.

I sighed.

All this thinking was making me even more hungry. And the fact that my stomach growled made it worse.

"Here, take this."

I looked over to my left and there she was...again.

She was handing me a granola bar. Well, bars to be specific.

Why is she so nice to me? Why don't she be nice to the guy who she wrote about in the journal?

I wanted to tell her I wasn't hungry and that I'm okay, but my stomach clenched and growled louder.

I took the granola bars and opened it up and started to devour them.

They were actually very tasty.

"I hope you like them, I made it myself."

I stopped chewing and stared at the bar.

She has to be lying.

I looked at the rapper and saw that it was white foil with her initials imprinted on the top.

Dammit, this girl has skills.

Those granola bars filled me right up. Whatever she put in them, made me feel like I had a full course meal.

**RING**

"BOOYAH ! DAYS OVER !"

Kiba being Kiba.

I took my time once again as like always, people were running out the door like they all saw a rat.

Finally, she's here with me.

She was placing her notebooks into her bag and zipping it up.

Nows my chance. I hope I don't screw this is up.

"Hinata?"

She looked up at me as she stopped what she was doing. She smiled at me and I swear, that smile could put the moon to shame.

"Hi, Naruto-kun."

All I get is a lousy hi?

"Uh, I wanted to thank you for, ya know."

"The granola bars? It was nothing. I happened to hear your tummy growl and wanted to help out."

Jeez, this girl I swear, she's so dense.

"Uh, that too, but I actually wanted to thank you for trying to help me with my exam."

"Oh, why of course, friends help other friends."

My heart.

My heart, just dropped.

I knew I had to do something before I see this girl in the hands of another man.

"Hinata, about that."

"When will you guys leave? I have to lock up this classroom."

Great. Thanks a lot Ms. Tsunade. My courageousness just dropped from 100 all the way back to 0.

I saw Hinata leave out the classroom.

I followed in suite as I grabbed her arm.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter with you, you feeling alright?"

Hell no I wasn't.

"Yeah, I just really need to talk to you."

"OK, well, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

This is it.

I had to do this.

I had to say this to her before I lose my head and see her with whom ever she talked about in her diary.

"Hinata,"

She stared at me and I began to lose all confidence.

I never had a girls undivided attention before.

She cocked her head to the side, waiting for me to respond.

"Do you by any chance like ramen?"

Nice one.

How stupid of me.

I blew it.

Now I have to face the consequences of seeing her with another guy.

"Um, ramen is alright I guess. But, are you sure that's what you wanted to talk to me about? That was sort of irrelevant if you ask me."

Thank Kami, I still have one more chance.

"No, and I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's wrong then. You know I'm here for you no matter what Naruto-kun. You're a very special friend."

This was killing me.

I hated that she called me her friend.

"That's the thing Hinata,"

Her brow raised and I knew this would be my last chance before I blew it big time.

"I don't want to be your friend."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: Wow, he is such a dumbass isn't he? Who wouldn't want to be Hinata's friend? I know I would love to be her friend if she was real ! Well, review, tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'll update soon and you know me, I stay true to my word. Unless something comes up like they always do. Follow for more ! Selfie.

D;

C;

;T


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for. Chapter 10 ! Dun Dun Duuuuun ! Who says that anymore... To **laila45 **My selfies are awesome ! Thanks for saying you like them as well as my notes. My notes are just as awesome ! I can be a kid at times haha ! Let me not waste anymore time and get on with this story so I can leave you all hanging. Just kidding ! (Not really :P) _P.S. This might be a short chapter. I never intentionally mean for them to be so short. But enjoy !_

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Wednesday Evening**

_"I don't want to be your friend."_

* * *

I finally spoke the words.

I had told Hinata I didn't want to be her friend.

This was the best day ever.

So I thought...

"You don't want to b-be my f-f-friend?"

She started to stutter and her eyes looked very sparkly for a moment.

"Yeah, I said I don't want to be your friend Hinata,"

What was so hard to understand about that?

"What did I d-do wrong?"

Huh?

What did she do wrong?

What is she talking about?

"You didn't do anything Hinata, I just don't want to be your friend."

I saw the sparkle in her eyes deepen.

She wasn't about to cry was she?

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way Naruto-kun, I guess this means I don't want you to be my friend either."

She likes me, too?

This day couldn't get any better!

"Great !"

I was happy.

Beyond happy.

"So, would you like to go out with me then?"

She stared at me and backed up.

"What's wrong Hinata? I thought we agreed we didn't want to be friends anymore."

What was the matter with her? Why all of a sudden she acted like I battled with a skunk and lost?

I really hope I didn't stink.

"I don't understand you at all Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean? I thought you liked me too."

"Too? Naruto-kun, you just said you didn't want to be my friend, now you're saying you want to go out. How does that make sense?"

It made perfect sense to me.

I didn't see what the big deal was.

"Hinata, I"

"Don't Naruto-kun, I have to go home, its getting late."

What the hell was going on?

I thought we had an agreement to not be friends and be more than th-

Dammit !

That's the part I left out.

She probably thought I didn't like her.

I was too caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that she was gone.

She was once again so far away.

I ran to her.

Faster than I had ran to anyone before.

I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me.

"H-Hin-Hinata," I panted.

"What,"

"Whats t-th-the matter?"

"Naruto-kun, do you even know what you're saying?"

When I finally got my breath in check; I stared at her and noticed she wasn't staring at me.

She was looking at the ground.

"Hinata, look at me."

She didn't and I took her chin in my fingers and made her look at me.

She was crying.

I really don't know what I did wrong, I only knew partial of what I did wrong. But, I didn't know it would affect her this much.

"Hinata, I like you."

I said it.

Happy?

Her eyes widened and I could tell by the look in those pearl lilac eyes, that I must've struck nerve.

I felt her arms tense with Goosebumps and I rubbed them up and down to keep her calm.

"Naruto-kun," She finally spoke.

"Yes, Hinata,"

"Why?"

Say what now ?!

Did she seriously just ask me why I like her?

"Why are you doing this to me?"

Huh?

Doing what exactly?

"Do you like hurting me?"

"What? Dear Heavens, of course not !"

I would never want to hurt Hinata.

Never.

"Then why are you saying all this?"

"Hinata, ever heard of _Love at first sight_?

She jumped.

Did she really think I said I liked her as in _trying to be funny and be her friend_?

I hope not.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you love m-me?"

"Yes, Hinata, I love you. And I've been trying to tell you but, I thought you loved some other guy."

"Why would you think that Naruto-kun?"

"Because I read it in your diary."

Oops.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: Oh My Glob Naruto, you fucking ideeeooottt ! Haha, I love spelling _idiot _wrong. But, what will be Hinata's response to that? You don't know? Well, that's too bad, you'll have to follow to find out. Review and tell me what you guys and gals thought about this chapter. I bet you were excited that he confessed. And to think that everything was going to be alright. Haha ! Fooled you ! Selfie time !

:O

:O

:P

Can't forget this selfie

:D

Bye !


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yeauuuh ! Chapter 11 ! Keep it up my readers ! I love each and every review ! Okay, let's get this going !

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Wednesday Night**

_"N-Naruto-kun, y-you love m-me?"_

_"Yes, Hinata I love you. And I've been trying to tell you that, but I thought you loved some other guy."_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"Because I read it in your diary."_

_Oops._

* * *

It slipped, I swear it did.

We've been out here for a while now and the tension was rising.

Those eyes.

Those pearly lilac eyes were huge.

"You what?"

Her eyes fluttered as she spoke.

At this point, I really didn't know what to say.

Since my ass always got something to say, it's best I keep it this way.

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean by _you read it in my diary_?"

She wasn't going to let this go, but then, who wouldn't?

_**RING POP**_

I had no idea what that was.

I know I put my phone on vibrate so it had to have been hers.

"Sorry, it's messenger, I got to read this."

I didn't care, all I cared was that it happened and the subject was changed.

I saw her reach into her...shirt, and take her phone out.

What the Hell ?!

Who would've known you could even fit something in there?

"Gomen'nasai Naruto-kun, I have to go."

I didn't say anything. Nor was I going to.

Who messaged her and why did all of a sudden she had to go?

I watched her speed walk away, constantly looking at the message.

Was it her boyfriend?

No. It couldn't have been.

But I wanted to find out.

* * *

"You're late,"

I can never get a: _I was so worried you didn't come home early, are you okay?_

"Sorry mom, but I can't promise it won't happen again."

My throat was so dry.

Had I not been speaking for so long, my parents wouldn't be staring at me like that.

"Are you alright?"

Finally, I get some sympathy from one of them.

"Yeah dad, I'm alright, just really hungry." I lied.

I hated lying to my parents, but they wouldn't understand about that girl.

"Well, why didn't you say so, I have gyoza's and dango made for you."

It sounded so good, but I still wasn't feeling it.

I had to get this girl out of my thoughts.

It was driving me insane.

I didn't want to say no, but I didn't want to say yes.

I just took it and went upstairs.

* * *

As I was stuffing my face, I stared at my phone.

The urge to text her was also killing me.

This was indeed the first I've ever had a girls number in my phone besides my mother.

I can do this.

I went to contacts and found her name.

As I was about to begin typing my message, one popped up from her.

My heart started doing all kinds of turns and cartwheels.

I went to the notification bar and clicked it.

I was hesitant, but the message wasn't in caps so I knew it couldn't have been bad.

_Naruto-kun, I know it's late, but can you please return my diary?_

Great.

She doesn't use abbreviations either.

How was I going to explain to my parents that I had to go?

I texted her back.

_I will Hinata, I didn't read all of it, just that first page, I'll be there, but not right away._

I think I did a little too much in that message.

All I had to say was okay I'll be there.

**Thursday Morning**

I waited till my parents were sleep and quietly went out the door.

It wasn't cold out, considering it was May, so I didn't need to bring a jacket.

I had absolutely no idea what time it was, but I knocked on the door.

She opened it and I had to admit. She looked absolutely stunning in her pajamas.

I've never knew she had all that hidden underneath her school uniform.

She wore a blank tank top which went well with her pale complexion, and loose fitted gray sweatpants.

I wish they weren't so loose.

"Hinata, here's your diary I'm-"

I couldn't finish.

She grabbed me and pushed me inside her home.

Damn this girl was strong. Who would've known?

She closed the door and looked at me.

I was actually kind of scared.

"You okay?" She asked.

Say what?

This girl was the one that grabbed me and then asked if I'm okay as if I had gotten into a fight with someone else.

"Yeah, but why'd you do that?"

I needed to know.

"Well, I didn't want to have you out there this late."

Huh?

Okay, this girl confuses me.

"Uh, okay,"

That's all I could say. It was hard not to look at her chest. She was clueless to even know I was.

"My diary?"

I had forgotten all about that.

"Here,"

I handed her the diary and watched as she quickly grabbed it.

That made me wonder if she had more in there that she didn't want me to know.

"Arigatō,"

"I didn't read it, I swear."

Gah !

I really need to shut up.

"I believe you, don't worry."

She smiled with teeth this time.

Beautiful.

This girl was just simply gorgeous.

"Hinata,"

I couldn't help but to know.

"Yes," she whispered.

Temptation.

I was so tempted to just grab her by her shoulders and kiss the daylights out of her. Not like the daylights would leave her anyway, so the kiss would probably last forever.

"Who messaged you?"

Really?

Did I really just ask that?

"Naruto-kun, I think you should leave."

What?

Why?

"Oh, I see, I'll go, sorry."

I wanted to cry.

Why did she ignore my question?

I went over to the door and she followed.

I turned around as I stepped out the house.

"I'll see you later on today, it's 3:26 in the morning, I want us to get some rest."

Damn it's that early?

I nodded

"Oh, and Naruto-kun?"

I turned back around and faced her.

I watched as she tucked the hair that was in her face, behind her ear and lean closer to me.

This can't be happening.

Hinata is going to kiss me?

I leaned forward as well, closing my eyes.

My heart was racing and I felt her getting closer to my face.

"You had this in your hair."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: Evil much? Sorry, but I had to do that. Naruto needed a taste of his own medicine. Follow and review ! Tell me if it was good and if I really fooled you ! Hehe selfie time.

:O

:O

:O

Haha that's probably how you guys were looking ! Bye !


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, chapter 12 already ! Let's see what's going to occur in this chapter shall we ?

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Thursday Morning**

_I turned around as I stepped out the house._

_"I'll see you later on today, it's 3:26 in the morning, I want us to get some rest."_

_Damn it's that early?_

_I nodded_

_"Oh, and Naruto-kun?"_

_I turned back around and faced her._

_I watched as she tucked the hair that was in her face, behind her ear and lean closer to me._

_This can't be happening._

_Hinata is going to kiss me?_

_I leaned forward as well, closing my eyes._

_My heart was racing and I felt her getting closer to my face._

_"You had this in your hair."_

* * *

What.

The.

Fuck.

Talk about kicking a ball that bounces off a wall and smacks you right in the face.

She winked at me and closed her door.

Was she trying to get payback?

I had to prove to this girl that I'm not trying to intentionally hurt her.

I walked back home, slowly, thinking about what just happened.

I was trying to swallow the lump that was in my throat and I was holding my heart.

That really hurt.

* * *

"As you all know, graduation will be here soon."

I wasn't really focusing.

It was hard to. Especially seeing Hinata sitting with this dude who looked creepy.

He never seemed to ever get into trouble. He always wore thick goggles as well.

She was giggling and lightly punching him.

How bad I wanted her to play around with me.

They both seemed rather close to each other and that made me angry.

I don't want to see Hinata in the arms of another man.

I would hate to see all that woman going to waste.

I knew I had to do something and do it quick.

I knew that I should stop fantasizing about what to do, and just do it.

"Yo, you alright man?"

I turned to see Kiba.

Where the hell was Sasuke?

I rubbed my temples and just gave him a nod. But I really needed to know what's been up.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"He went on vacation," Kiba said.

"He said he tried to call you and let your know but, you never bothered to pick up."

Dammit.

He probably wanted me to come with him like every year. But, I was too focused on Hinata.

I just sighed and put my head down.

I kept hearing her sweet giggles and it was making me mad all over again.

I told myself to calm down before I do something stupid.

The bell rung and you already know what happened next.

I gathered my things and saw Hinata, but she wasn't alone.

That guy was with her.

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun," and said with a smile.

I didn't like that smile. Knowing I wasn't the cause of it.

I didn't say anything.

"Naruto-kun, I said hi."

"I heard you."

"Don't talk up her like that." The guy with the thick goggles said to me.

He didn't say it in a mean way either. Probably why she likes him.

"Or what?"

Me on the other hand, did.

"Naruto-kun, what is the matter with you?"

She was in shock.

I wouldn't blame her for my behavior.

"A lot of things."

"Well, you can tell us, Shino-kun is really nice and doesn't mean any harm."

Shino-kun?

"Yeah, whatever it is, I'll be glad to assist you."

I didn't want his help, nor did I want to see him with Hinata.

"Bye."

That's all I said as I walked out the door.

I didn't like how I was acting, but I didn't like how she was talking to him. I've never seen him before.

**Thursday Afternoon**

I grabbed my tray and went to sit with Kiba and some ugly chick that was at our table.

I didn't care, Kiba always brought different girls to the table.

"You alright?" He asked me.

I just waved it off with my hand, letting him know I was okay.

But I wasn't okay.

Hinata was at this table with that Shino guy.

They looked as if they were having a good time.

I hated how he would pretend that something was on her back just so he could touch her.

It was hard to watch.

I threw my lunch away and stormed out the lunchroom.

I have to settle this before its too late.

I'll tell Hinata clearly this time.

Maybe she won't be so clueless.

**Thursday Mid Afternoon**

As I went to go to my locker, she was there.

Alone.

I sighed and went to open my locker, and tried to act like she wasn't there.

It was hard.

The smell of her perfume was captivating.

The swaying of her hair as the feint wind of the air was blowing it.

I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Naruto-kun,"

I ignored her.

I felt like a jerk to.

"Naruto-kun, what's the matter?"

I couldn't resist her sweet voice.

To ignore someone so beautiful and innocent wasn't my forte.

"Hinata, I don't want your boyfriend to see me talking to you."

I hated that she had a boyfriend. I felt as if I was too late.

"Boyfriend? Naruto-kun, what are you talking about?"

"That Shino guy you were all over today."

I heard her laugh and that made me feel so depressed.

"Naruto-kun, Shino is not my boyfriend."

I felt relieved and held back a beamy smile.

"Then who is he?"

"He's a childhood friend. I think of him as a brother."

Thank Kami.

"If I didn't know any better Naruto-kun, I think that maybe you are jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? No. I just don't want to see you in the hands of the wrong guy that's all."

I actually was jealous.

"Is that so?"

I nodded.

"Well, who do you think is the right guy for me Naruto-kun?"

I knew she was joking around, but I was being serious.

"Me... Hinata..."

The smile that was on her face disappeared.

I got really scared but I continued.

"I think...no I know I am the right guy for you Hinata.. I want you... Like I said before Hinata... I...love you..."

I couldn't believe the words that came out of mouth.

Did I finally tell her clearly that I love her?

Her eyes we big, her cheeks were red, and her mouth was slightly opened.

That mouth.

I knew I had to fix that.

I raised my hand.

This time placing it on her cheek.

I slowly bent down.

As I inches my face closer to her face, I felt it.

The softness of her pink lips on mines.

I didn't feel her kiss back.

I felt destroyed.

I went to release my lips from hers, only to have her grab my face with one hand and my head with the other.

I wanted to cry right then and there.

Accomplished, overwhelmed, in love, happy, you name it.

I finally had her.

This girl.

This beauty that cane from the heavens, is finally mine.

No more will I call her That Girl.

She shall be called My Girl.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: Finally right ?! Reeevviiieeeww ! I bet you liked it ! If not then I don't know what to say. There will be more ! It doesn't end here ! Selfie !

: D

: D

: D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: You guys actually thought it was over haha that's funny, I'm not done yet. Let's continue.

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

_"If I didn't know any better Naruto-kun, I think that maybe you are jealous?"_

_"Me? Jealous? No. I just don't want to see you in the hands of the wrong guy that's all."_

_I actually was jealous._

_"Is that so?"_

_I nodded._

_"Well, who do you think is the right guy for me Naruto-kun?"_

_I knew she was joking around, but I was being serious._

_"Me... Hinata..."_

_The smile that was on her face disappeared._

_I got really scared but I continued._

_"I think...no I know I am the right guy for you Hinata.. I want you... Like I said before Hinata... I...love you..."_

_I couldn't believe the words that came out of mouth._

_Did I finally tell her clearly that I love her?_

_Her eyes we big, her cheeks were red, and her mouth was slightly opened._

_That mouth._

_I knew I had to fix that._

_I raised my hand._

_This time placing it on her cheek._

_I slowly bent down._

_As I inches my face closer to her face, I felt it._

_The softness of her pink lips on mines._

_I didn't feel her kiss back._

_I felt destroyed._

_I went to release my lips from hers, only to have her grab my face with one hand and my head with the other._

_I wanted to cry right then and there._

_Accomplished, overwhelmed, in love, happy, you name it._

_I finally had her._

_This girl._

_This beauty that cane from the heavens, is finally mine._

_No more will I call her That Girl._

_She shall be called My Girl._

**Thursday Afternoon**

I kissed her.

I couldn't believe it.

And she kissed me back !

"Excuse me, sorry to break the mood but, all seniors to the auditorium."

We broke the kiss quick and blushed; not really looking at each other.

"Really Anko?"

My voice was raspy and I was blushing like crazy.

"That's security to you ! Go to the auditorium ! NOW !"

This woman I swear. She always took her job too seriously, knowing dam well she doesn't get paid that much.

I waited for Hinata to start walking and walked next to her.

She wasn't really speaking, but the blush that was on her cheeks told me they she was reminiscing about the kiss.

She was walking very slow, and so I took that opportunity to grab her hand.

She came down from her stupor and looked at me.

As she smiled, I knew I was the cause of it because that smile was full of love.

* * *

The auditorium was packed with seniors.

I found a spot open where Kiba was and thank Kami there was another, but it was next to Kiba.

I guided Hinata towards the seat and gestured Kiba to move over.

He was about to ask me why until he saw that I was holding Hinata's hand and quickly went over to the next seat.

I made sure to sit next to him, I didn't want Hinata to, cause I knew I would be jealous.

"Welcome seniors,"

I hated Ms. Tsunade's speeches.

"You all will be graduating next week, how do you all feel about that?"

Everyone cheered and I could've sworn I heard my ear drums bust.

"OK, OK quiet down."

Hinata grabbed my hand and held it tight.

I looked at her, knowing maybe that she knew I was getting annoyed by this ridiculous speech about nothing.

Finally we were saved by the bell and everyone got out like roaches again.

It was just me and her.

I could tell she wanted to say something.

We both did.

"Naruto-kun,"

Finally.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you that I love you too. The guy who you claimed I liked in my diary...was you."

She was fidgeting.

It was me?

Who would've known?

Now, my eyes were huge.

She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?"

Why did I care?

I was glad to have her take control.

"My house."

I gulped.

Why were we going there?

"Why?"

"I want to show you how much you really meant to me."

_Meant_?

Didn't she mean _mean_ to me?

Don't tell me this girl liked me since freshman year.

I'll feel like such an idiot if she did.

What exactly did she want to show me?

* * *

I guess right now it didn't matter because we were in her room and were just kissing.

I was sort of afraid, because kissing can lead to other things.

"Hinata," I tried to get my breath back.

Her lips were swollen after we were kissing.

"Daijoubu?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just wanted to know what you wanted to show me."

She smiled.

That smile was no ordinary smile.

There was something in her eyes that I couldn't quite name.

She kissed me again and pushed me on her bed.

I was starting to have a sense on what was going to happen because next thing I know, she's taking off her clothes.

I didn't know what to do or what to say.

Not only was she beautiful, her body was just as beautiful.

I've never seen someone so perfect in my life.

My heart was racing and I wasn't sure if I was even ready.

My handle pretty much did all the talking.

She kissed my neck and I shivered.

This girl had guts.

I wanted to speak, but I still couldn't.

"Hinata, wait."

I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, Hinata, we just started dating and well, I think we should wait until we're ready."

I was ready ! What the hell is wrong with me ?

"Oh, my, I'm so sorry, what was I thinking?"

"Its not your fault, I understand that once you love someone, you'll do anything for them."

It hit me like a rock.

I really love her, and I would definitely do anything for her. So why wasn't I going to have sex with her?

I saw her grab her shirt and I grabbed her arm.

"Naruto-kun what are you-mmph !"

I kissed her with force.

I want her and I want her now.

When the last piece of clothing was off of me; I looked her in the eyes as I was about to get ready and go in.

She didn't say anything so I guess that meant yes.

It took me about seven times to go in.

I just couldn't find the hole.

To her it was funny, until I found it.

She stopped laughing and her face scrunched up.

"Does it hurt?"

She nodded and I went a little bit deeper.

She yelped and pushed my chest, but I grabbed her arm, setting it above her head.

"Shh, relax, just think about how that dude with no eye brows falling off a cliff."

"That sounds painful."

Okay, that didn't seem to help.

"Think about how it would feel to be married."

She closed her eyes and I saw a smiled planted on her face.

I plunged in and her eyes widened, legs were shaking, and her lips were pouty.

I felt so bad.

"Shh, its okay, relax, just breath."

I couldn't believe I was finally good with words.

My voice was thick; the feeling of something so tight around me was just undescribable.

Her breathing slowed and her grip on the sheets loosened.

Her legs were still a bit shaky, but I stayed still.

The urge to move was killing me.

"I'm f-fine, go a-ahead."

Her eyes were closed as she spoke.

I moved.

Slowly.

I never knew that this is what it felt like to have sex.

I thought that maybe she was feeling the same way I felt, but it was hard to describe it by the look on her face.

"How does it feel."

My voice was deep and thick.

"A mixture."

I didn't know what that meant at all.

"It feels good and it doesn't."

Ah, so that's what she means.

I wanted to go faster, but I didn't want to hurt her.

I stopped my slow pace and stayed still inside of her.

"What's the matter?"

"I want you to feel the same way I feel."

"Don't, it'll get better, just stretch it some more."

I complied and moved slower inside.

She made a sound and I froze.

"You okay?"

"Yes, its starting to feel good that's all."

I wasn't sure what to do, but my handle knew.

I came out, only to go back in this time with force.

"Oh !"

"Dammit, you alright?"

"Naruto-kun, stop asking me if I'm okay, I'm fine, just don't stop."

That sounded so sexy.

So I repeated what I did earlier and plunged in her.

The feeling was very intense.

I went slow, then fast, then slow, then fast, loving her responses as I was teasing her.

I don't know how long we were going, but I felt something.

It was a weird feeling.

She was moaning this time, and that made the feeling even more worse.

Something was coming and I didn't know what.

I was going even faster, hoping that that would stop the feeling, but I was wrong.

I pulled out, only to have what I felt was coming, shoot out onto her breasts as well as her flat stomach and private area.

We both were breathing heavily and her eyes opened as she felt that release.

She got up and began wiping herself.

She was looking very worried.

Did she regret that we did this?

That thought made my stomach turn.

I didn't regret it.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

I needed to know how she felt about this.

"Do you regret what we've done?"

She stopped wiping herself and looked at me.

Her eyes were watery and I started to believe she did.

But why?

"No, I don't regret it. I just regret that we were being so stupid."

Stupid?

What did she mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

I got up and went to her, taking her hands in mine.

"What I mean is Naruto-kun,"

She hesitated.

"Come on, tell me."

"We didn't use protection."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

A/N: What a perfect ending right? That's the end you say? Well, of course it is! I don't have any more ideas in my head. Well, maybe I do, but I'm done making stories. Why? Eh, I really don't know. Review. Tell me if it was good and if I should continue. Thanks for reading ! Selfie !

:O

:P

:T


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note:_

Hi readers ! I hope my stories are good.

I want to do another, but I have no idea what it should be.

I'm a hardcore NaruHina fan, but I wouldn't mind doing other couples.

The thought of doing other couples would be awkward.

I will be glad to answer any questions you all might have, and I'll be more than glad to read any ideas you guys come up with.

My last story: NaruHina Story- That Girl, is a sequel so stay tuned for that.

I'm an author that likes to get things done, so as you all know, I work diligently to satisfy not only myself but to you all as well.

You all know how I get down haha ! I update quick, fast, and in a hurry, so you all wouldn't feel like "what the heck !"

I like to tease but, I also like to have a lot of fun !

Well, its not over till I say its over-ttebayo !

Love you all ! You guys are so kind and patient !

Bye !

: D


End file.
